LOVE BUG
by uniquelyme91
Summary: Based on Someya Rui's shounen-ai one-shot Gimmick. Wolfram has been sneaking into Yuuri's bed every night for two years and Yuuri's sick of it. But what happens to the couple's relationship after a night of unexpected passion? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Hey guys it's been a while hasn't it? I kind of went on holiday for a while because soon I'll have to focus on school and work so I won't have much free time anymore.

I know you guys are shocked that this isn't the shinou/muraken one-shot or Lessons of the Demon King but I've had this idea for so long and it's been eating at me! This story is based on the one-shot shounen-ai called Gimmick, it is one of my favourite one-shots ever, (if you haven't read it before go read it on animea(dot)net) and I thought since it's main "problem" between the two characters is that one of them keeps sneaking into the other one's bed I could totally use that for a yuuram/wolfyuu one-shot.

Next I'll be writing something like a collection of one-shots until I get my main mojo going. They will be Romcoms so they'll just be some quick reads that will be loosely connected not solid timeline or anything like that.

If you want to read the summary for Lessons of the Demon King it is on my profile page so feel free to read and comment on it!

So here it is Gimmick gone KKM!

* * *

..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○LOVE BUG..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

_Sigh, morning already? But it's so warm in here, I don't want to get up. _A young Yuuri Shibuya groaned to himself as he rolled over onto his side, burrowing his head into the covers.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

_You'd think a big, old, stone castle would get very cold in the winter, but I'm so warm. _Yuuri thought as covered his head completely under the covers, snuggling up to the "warmth".

KNOCK, "Your Majesty, Lord von Krist asked me to wake you up, you have lessons to attend too!" a timid female voice called from beyond the door. _Probably a maid…_

"Tell Gunter I'm up, and that I'll be down in a minute," Yuuri reluctantly called from under the covers.

Yuuri unconsciously grabbed onto a particular warm piece of cloth and pulled it towards himself. Gunter could wait a couple of minutes, Yuuri decided, after all, His Majesty's health is of utmost importance.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Your Majesty, but I could not hear you," the maid bowed as she opened the door revealing a scene most scandalous occurring in the royal chambers.

"Oh my!" the maid squeaked as he amber eyes took in the sight before her.

_Why does everyone have to be so noisy in the mornings? _Yuuri wondered as he sat up in his fit-for-five bed.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri slurred out as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, but had to stop when his right hand could not join his left.

The still groggy teenage boy looked to his right and noticed his hand was wrapped in not covers, but in a certain blond-haired, green-eyed, pretty boy's pink nightgown. His wrapped hand pulling the nightgown down revealing a creamy white shoulder belonging to the other bed's occupant. From his current position it appeared that the seventeen-year old king was stripping his unsuspecting "accidental" fiancé.

Yuuri's face turned from ghostly white to bright red in two seconds flat.

The maid finally realized she has been staring and turned about face.

"Please forgive me for interrupting! Excuse me I'll be taking my leave!" she begged as she ran out of the room.

"Wait this is a misunderstanding! I didn't even know he was in here! Wait!" Yuuri called desperately as he tried to untangle himself from Wolfram's nightgown. "What are you even doing here Wolfram! Didn't I tell you to stop sneaking into my room!"

The shouting and commotion finally caused the sleeping blond to stir.

"Waz happenin'?" Wolfram grumbled as took in the situation around him. He realized where exactly Yuuri's hand was and blushed. "Yuuri, if you want to do it in the mornings you should at least wait till I'm awake before taking off my clothes,"

If possible Yuuri's face got even redder.

"It-s n-not wha-t-t your th-inking Wolf!" Yuuri spluttered, "I just want to know why you're in my bed again after I told you last night not to do this!"

"But you were looking so cold in there all alone. And as your fiancé I took it upon myself to warm you up!" Wolfram replied unfazed by Yuuri's outburst.

Yuuri was speechless.

..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

* * *

Yuuri shivered as he entered the coolness of Blood Pledge Castle's hallways.

_So it really does get cold here in the winter. _Yuuri observed as he hugged himself to keep warm.

"Your Majesty," a maid greeted him as he passed the kitchens.

Yuuri nodded in return and wasn't even out of earshot when another maid emerged from the kitchens. She instantly began to fill the other maid in on the latest gossip in what she must have thought was a quiet voice, though clearly wasn't because Yuuri heard every word of it.

"You won't believe what I just heard! It seems that his Majesty just can't get enough of His Excellency! He even wanted to have another go at it before his lessons! I never would have thought his Majesty had such a large appetite!" The two muffled their giggles in their palms before being called back into the kitchens.

Meanwhile Yuuri was frozen in shock.

_I knew the Castle knew Wolfram snuck into my room every night… but I had no idea they thought we were having… having…_

Yuuri was too horrified to finish the thought.

"Yuuri if you keep standing there with your mouth open people will start to question your sanity," a voice advised from behind the frozen king making him jump a foot in the air.

"Gah! Wolfram don't scare me like that!" Yuuri squeaked manly as he clutched his chest in an effort to slow his racing heart.

"I didn't scare you, you're just a wimp who didn't even notice his own fiancé was standing behind him for the past thirty seconds." Wolfram shot back.

"Not a wimp," he gasped out in a knee-jerk reaction.

Once Yuuri's heart was back to it's normal rhythm he shot Wolfram a dark look.

"Do you know why I was standing in the middle of the hallway like that?" Yuuri interrogated.

"Seeing how many flies you can catch in your mouth?" Wolfram replied sarcastically.

"No! It's YOUR fault! Everyone thinks… they all think…" Yuuri trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"We're having sex?" Wolfram supplied as Yuuri almost fell over at Wolfram's blatancy.

"Y-yes! And it's all your fault! If you just slept in your own room in your own bed, we wouldn't be having this problem!" Yuuri complained as he flailed his arms.

"It's more convenient for me if I sleep in your room. It's near Greta's room, the kitchens and most importantly I have easy access to the private baths from the Royal Chambers." Wolfram listed off as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, just watching Yuuri panic like that made him feel tired.

"If that's the only reason then I can arrange a room for you!" Yuuri tried, finding a small shred of hope.

"Well there is another reason. You and I both know that we haven't finalized our engagement yet and frankly, after two years I'm starting to grow a little impatient," Wolfram revealed, glaring at the boy from the corner of his eye.

Yuuri's face instantly bloomed into a cherry red at Wolfram's words. He hadn't brought that part about their engagement up since he first appeared in Yuuri's bed wearing nothing at all.

"It's not normal for two high school boys, or high school looking boys in your case, to be sleeping together in the same bed!" Yuuri cried as he pleaded with his eyes to make Wolfram understand his words.

"I see no problem with it, and there's no way I'd leave a cheater like you alone at night. Who knows who you'd be inviting to your bed at night!" Wolfram ranted as he poked an accusatory finger at Yuuri's chest.

"No one! I'd invite no one!" Yuuri proclaimed, eyeing the finger with caution.

Wolfram sighed.

"This conversation is getting us no where, I'm hungry and breakfast has already been served if you want to eat please go to the Dining Hall now…"

Yuuri was about to protest when his stomach made a large growl.

Wolfram couldn't help but snicker and lead his wimp to the Dining Hall.

..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

* * *

Yuuri could smell it. If he hadn't smelt this scent before he would have thought it belonged to a girl, but the lush scent of roses and earth filled his senses and he knew who it was.

Wolfram.

The night was cold and unforgiving. The stone walls kept the wind out but the cold always seemed to find a way to creep inside the Castle's protective walls. Despite the numerous covers and quilts piled onto his bed, Yuuri was cold and sleep always evaded him when he was cold. It was at times like these that Yuri was secretly happy at having his fire-wielding fiancé in his bed. An endless source of warmth. Trying to be as careful as possible, Yuuri wiggled under the covers until his back met Wolfram's.

_He may be a wild sleeper, but he's so warm._

Just as he felt his eyes begin to shut the bundle of warmth rolled over onto his other side and arms encircled Yuuri's waist. Roaming hands began in make their way through the spaces between buttons on Yuuri's bed shirt to the bare skin underneath.

"Oi! Where are you touching! Hey!" Yuri called grabbing at Wolfram's arms to stop his actions.

"So you're awake?" came Wolfram's quiet reply. "Were you pretending to be asleep all this time? Why is that?"

Yuri turned his head away, embarrassed.

"…No reason, it's not like we have anything to talk about, you've made yourself quite clear that you're not leaving anytime soon."

A hot warmth was building at the pit of Yuuri's stomach, it was almost like there were butterflies in his stomach.

_Damn… why is this… happening to me?_

"This… doesn't feel strange at all does it?" Wolfram whispered into Yuuri's neck, taking away his last strand of patience.

_Why do I feel like this?_

"What do you know? The only reason I'm tolerating you is because you make my bed warm! You shouldn't do this kind of thing with a guy you know! Guys being together is just wrong and gross!" Yuuri exploded, knocking Wolfram's arms off him and sitting up in his bed, letting the covers pool on his lap.

Despite the almost complete darkness of the room, Yuuri could clearly see Wolfram's left eyebrow twitch dangerously.

"It is neither wrong nor disgusting! Many normal and successful demon's were in same gender relationships!" Wolfram roared as he threw his pillow at Yuuri's head, hitting him square in the face.

"I don't care there is no way it could feel good to have relations with another guy!" Yuuri argued attempting to make a counter attack with his own pillow.

In one fluid motion the pillow was tossed to the floor and Yuuri found himself underneath Wolfram, his wrists gripped tightly at either sides of his head.

"Do you want me to show you then?" Wolfram asked dangerously.

"Huh?"

Wolfram pulled at the collar of Yuuri's shirt and lowered his mouth onto the now exposed flesh.

"Hey!" Yuuri protested as he felt Wolfram's mouth suck roughly at his neck, unable to suppress the gasp that escaped his lips as Wolfram's tongue started licking at his skin which now bore two love bites.

Yuuri violently shoved Wolfram off him and rubbed vigorously at the two marks on his skin.

"You idiot!" He insulted.

"Well, maybe that was a bit too much for a wimp like you…" Wolfram trailed off, watching Yuuri desperately try to rub his marks away.

The room filled with silence as Yuuri awkwardly continued to rub at his neck while trying to will his blush away. The awkwardness was unbearable as was Wolfram's stare.

"What? Say something," Yuuri tried, wanting to expel the silence in anyway possible.

"There's still a long way to go," Wolfram replied, looking away.

"Unimportant. For a male partner it should be more like this…" Yuuri started as he punched Wolfram in the gut thus making him fall unto the bed where he pounced on top of him.

"Ouch!"

Yuuri pulled at the sleeve of Wolfram's pink nightgown, and fisted his hands with the cloth, putting his mouth on the pale skin it revealed and made his own marks on the unblemished skin.

Yuuri pulled away with a victorious grin on his face.

"Hee, I got you!" he smirked.

Wolfram's eyes began to glow with a greenish fire.

"Then.."

He pushed Yuuri's shoulder up against the headboard and his lips were instantly at the side of Yuri's throat. He relished in the feel of his wimp shuddering in pleasure at his ministrations. Their breaths coming out in gasps and pants. Yuri squeezed and fisted his hands into the back of Wolfram's nightgown losing all thought to the feel of Wolfram's soft lips and gentle tongue on his skin.

When Wolfram pulled away Yuuri's shaking hands fingered at Wolfram's collar pulling the cloth away just enough to plant his lips on the white skin it revealed.

Sucking on hot skin, softly moaning in pleasure and panting at the strange excitment. Sucking, moaning, and panting. The feel and pure emotions swirled in the boys bodies.

Wolfram finally pushed Yuuri back onto the bed, both their faces tinted pink. Yuuri let Wolfram have his way with his sensitive skin, the urge to push him away long gone and lost in the abyss of a new form of pleasure.

Wolfram continued his marking, leaving one after another licking and blowing on them gently all in an effort to make his wimp lose his mind.

Glazed green eyes met glazed black ones as their mouths got closer, closer, breaths mingling, closer, then…

"Papa Wolf, Daddy Yuuri? Can I sleep with you guys, it's so cold in my room?" Greta's voice drifted from the doors of the Chambers.

Wolfram and Yuuri instantly flew apart, hearts beating wildly, minds whirling.

Wolfram was the first one to compose himself.

"Of course sweet heart, plenty of room here," Wolfram patted the space next to him to emphasize his point.

Greta smiled brightly and bounded over to the side of the bed where she climbed over Wolfram and in-between her two fathers. She pulled the covers over herself and snuggled into the pillows. Her two father's following her example.

"Daddy?" the girl whispered.

"Yes Greta?" Yuuri replied in a soft tone.

"Why is there a pillow on the floor?"

"There was a bug on it. Now go to sleep it's late,"

"What kind of bug?"

"A _love _bug," Wolfram replied before Yuuri could answer. (He says love in English so Greta doesn't understand) Yuuri was glad Greta couldn't see his face, he'd never had blushed as deeply as he was right now.

"A _love _bug?"

"Yup and it bites so we had to throw it away now go to sleep," Yuuri lied as he tried to soothe Greta to sleep while giving Wolfram an evil look.

Eventually the two boys' hearts returned to a more relaxed rhythm, but they never followed their daughter into dreamland. In the end they were immensely glad the darkness hid their marked skin and blushing faces.

..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

* * *

Conrart was worried, the moment his godson and brother entered the Dining Hall he knew something happened during the night. Each of their collars were pulled up to their maximum heights and they both wore the same exhausted expression, same "Panda eyes" as Yuuri called it.

When he was about to ask them what happened, Wolfram and Yuuri both shot him a "Don't ask" glare before slumping into their respective chairs.

Soon after, Greta skipped into the room distracting everyone from their fixed gazes on the betrothed, to the cheerful girl's presence.

"Good morning everyone!" The Princess greeted as she climbed onto her chair that was still a little too tall for her.

"Good Morning Princess, how was your night?" Conrart asked the young girl as soon as she got comfortable, lifting his glass to his mouth.

"It was great I was so warm!" The girl answered brightly as she glanced over to her parents. Her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped. "Papa Wolf! Daddy Yuuri! You have red marks on your necks! Did the _love _bug get you?"

This is when The Great Sage entered the room.

Recognizing the English word, Murata burst into laughter and Conrart spat and choked on his drink, while the others were left in confusion of what kind of bug had attacked His Majesty and Lord Wolfram.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri whispered dangerously under his breath, this was his fault after all.

"Wow since you two got "bitten" I guess that means you've gone all the way right!" Murata concluded through his laughter while Conrart cleaned himself up.

Yuuri barely managed to suppress the urge to throw something at his "friend".

"NO NOTHING HAPPENED!" Yuuri cried as his face started to resemble a tomato.

"I wouldn't call that nothing…" Wolfram said under his breath, deepening Yuuri's blush.

After a lot of painful untruthful explanations and blushing Yuuris, everyone began to leave the Dining Hall one at a time to begin their morning duties.

When there was only the three of them left, Conrart got up from his chair to leave. A bit proud of himself for recognizing that there was indeed something up between his closest people and that they needed some time alone to talk.

Conrart paused on his way to the door, remembering he was supposed to tell Wolfram something, he then opened his mouth to speak.

"Wolfram you are to leave for border patrol as soon as you finish breakfast, your team will be waiting for you in the courtyard. If you have anything to say to His Highness, please say so now."

Wolfram nodded his reply and returned his gaze back to Yuuri's face.

As soon as the door closed behind Conrart the awkward silence from the previous night returned.

_I've got a bad feeling about this… _Yuuri thought.

Wolfram stood up abruptly, making Yuuri look up at Wolfram's sudden movement.

Grabbing Yuuri's collar, Wolfram pulled Yuuri's face up to his own, and kissed him fully on the lips.

When he pulled away and noticed Yuuri's frozen face of shock, he sighed and let go of the confused king.

Spinning on his heel, Wolfram walked with the grace of a king towards the door.

"I'm leaving," he said simply, not bothering to look back at the now flailing King.

_What just happened? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?_

..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○_

* * *

_

_It's been a week since he left… and I am NOT worrying about him!_

Yuuri tried to convince himself as he paced his study, the documents that needed his signature left forgotten in an even growing pile on his desk.

_I mean it's just a routine thing right, even Gwendal does those kind of patrols every so often._

The door creaked open and a head of curly brown hair poked in to spy on her father.

"Daddy Yuuri are you worrying about Papa Wolf again?" The girl observed as she closed the door behind her, tilting her head to the side in a fashion she knew her father couldn't help but think of as cute.

Not even looking at his visitor, Yuuri continued his pacing and answered "No, why would I worry about him… " _leaving all those marks behind… I had to scrub so hard to get all those out!_

"Well I miss him and I worry about him, I love Papa Wolf after all! Don't you?" the girl prodded, crossing her fingers behind her back.

That got Yuuri's attention, he stopped pacing. And it was the return of the Tomato Blush.

"W-wha-t… umm, of course I care about Wolfram! Greta you know that!" he spluttered trying to smile his usual sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head in a manner that Wolfram would call wimpy.

"I miss him… he's the other member of our family," Greta pouted cutely, her lips trembling.

Yuuri was at her side in seconds.

"Greta I miss him too, he'll be back and we'll be a family again!" Yuuri said automatically, any words to prevent her from crying.

"You mean it?" Greta whimpered with big puppy dog eyes.

Yuuri was at a loss, he missed Wolfram alright, just a lot more than he should. So much for being friends, friends don't kiss!

Instead of answering he pulled Greta into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

"He'll be back soon, I promise,"

Grinning at her achievement in making her Father confront his feelings for her Papa, Greta accepted the hug while winking at her uncles peeking in from the doorway.

..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○ LOVE BUG ..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

* * *

_It's all his fault that I worry everyday! _

Yuuri was now pacing his bedroom, the talk with Greta made him think about his relationship with Wolfram and he ended up not getting any work done, much to Gwendal's chagrin.

"Wolfram's got to stop sneaking into my room, there's got to be a key for this door in here somewhere," Yuuri said to himself, some would say this was his first step into insanity. Walking over to a cupboard he emptied it, throwing random objects over his shoulders.

"It's got to be in here I remember Gunter saying something about a skeleton key once or twice,"

At last he found a small box with the words _Skeleton key _written in gold letters on it's lid. Without a care for it's value, Yuuri threw open the lid and put the gold key in the door handle, it's lock clicking shut as he turned it.

"There now I don't have to worry about him coming in anymore…"

_Anymore_

CLICK

"Yuuri what are you doing standing in front of the door like that?" an unmistakeable voice asked from behind Yuuri.

Yuuri spun on his heel and gaped. Standing in his bathrobe, drying his gold locks with a towel, was Wolfram von Bielefeld, the boy who was not supposed to be able to enter the room.

"Oh you locked the door, I always enter from here after I have my bath, it's a lot faster this way," Wolfram pointed as he changed into his nightgown, preparing for bed. "You were waiting for me."

"No-o!" Yuuri muttered noticing Wolfram was closing the distance between them.

Not missing a beat Wolfram diminished the distance and kissed his wimp for the first time in a week.

Unlike the first time, Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling the other boys lips on his own, Wolfram gripped his arms as if to keep him in place, it was suddenly hot in this cold castle.

_He smells like earth…_

"I wanted to do it, I've loved you for so long and when you pushed me back… all my restraint left…"

Wolfram whispered when they pulled apart, Yuuri's face a nice shade of pink.

All strength left him and Yuuri slumped to the floor

"Your restraint… I don't get it,"

"Neither do I, I thought with time and distance I'd be able to keep myself in check but…" Wolfram wondered off. Yuuri's eyebrow twitched.

"Tell me! What is it?"

"I… want to kiss you… again… with tongue…" Wolfram answered not embarrassed in the slightest.

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!" Yuuri shouted embarrassed and hot to his ears.

"Didn't you tell me to say…" Yuuri cut him off by putting his hands on his mouth silencing him.

"Shut up! I didn't mean it like that! Don't you feel embarrassed at all!" Yuuri cried, feeling his face heat up even more than before.

_But… I kind of feel a little happy…_

Wolfram noticing Yuuri's embarrassment pulled him into a hug, completely content.

"You're such a wimp, couldn't wait for me to come back to your bed, admit it." Wolfram teased.

Yuuri pulled back to face him.

"Do you think it's ok to make your king wait!" Yuuri pouted as he blush grew once more. "I couldn't sleep because my bed was so cold without you!"

"Right, right, sorry wimp," Wolfram said as he pulled his wimp into another hug.

"Not a wimp! You stupid _love _bug!"

So is this the start of a beautiful relationship?

"Hey Wolf? You're actually kind of comfortable, kind of like a girl" - Supposed to be a compliment.

PUNCH

"CHEATER!"

Maybe not so beautiful.

* * *

..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○THE END!..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○..｡o○ ﾟ･:,｡*:..｡o○

* * *

PLZ no flames! If you think it's to close to GIMMICK it's on purpose, it's my favourite one-shot and this was so much harder to do than I first thought so please do not eat me!

I hope you like this GIMMICK gone KKM! I had fun writing it and it took me 3 days to do it, 3 because frankly I'm lazy and when I wrote 3 pages and realized I still had a lot to write I gave up for the day.

If you want me to do another one of these Yaoi/shounen-ai manga/one-shots gone KKM just give me the name and I'll start writing! As long as it's scanlated in English of course.

I'm going to be sending out my own original plots out soon so look out for it and as I love to say…

PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
